For a thin film transistor (TFT) display panel, usually a gate driving signal is applied by a gate driver circuit to a gate electrode of each TFT at a pixel region. The gate driver circuit may be formed on an array substrate of the display panel through an array process, i.e., a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) process. Through this integration process, it is able to reduce the production cost and save a wiring space for a bonding region and a fan-out region for a gate integrated circuit (IC), thereby to enable to provide the display panel with a narrow bezel.
Currently, a conventional gate driver circuit consists of a plurality of shift registers connected to each other in a cascaded manner, and a gate scanning signal is applied by the shift registers to gate lines on the display panel sequentially. For a display device where a touch function and a display function are driven in a time-division manner, in order to provide a plurality of touch periods within a period for displaying one image frame, usually it is required to connect a plurality of gate driver circuits in a cascaded manner. Each gate driver circuit is merely connected to several corresponding gate lines, and the touch periods are provided within the period for displaying one image frame through controlling a sequence of start triggering signals applied to gate driver circuits. However, the more the touch periods to be provided within the period for displaying one image frame, the more the control signals and the control lines. At this time, the circuit is too complex to provide the narrow bezel. In addition, the touch periods can merely be provided within a fixed time period, and thus cannot be flexibly adjusted.